looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
DMV
DMV is the 18th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs tells Daffy that they will go to a movie, so he comes down dressed as a schoolgirl, hoping to get a student discount. Daffy insists on driving, then insists on buying the tickets before telling Bugs to leave his wallet and keys at home. While driving his parade float, Daffy insists that Bugs wears a diaper, stating that babies get in the theater for free. Daffy then runs a stop sign and is caught by the police, and since he has no driver's license, he is told to exit his parade float because it will be towed. The officer gives Daffy a ticket and tells him he can get his float back when he gets his driver's license, and Daffy then chases his parade float, fearing that it will be scratched. While shaking his head about this, Bugs receives a phone call from Lola, who is talking on her phone while driving, which almost causes her to crash into Bugs. Later, Lola drives Bugs back home but is pulled over when she runs a red light. The officer asks for her license, so she scrambles through her purse, thinking she has one, only to admit she does not have one when he asks again. As Bugs slaps himself in the forehead, the officer hands Lola a ticket, and the next day, Daffy is in line at the DMV. He cuts in line and asks the clerk for a license, but she notes that he must take a test before getting one, then hands him a form to fill out. He takes a seat, fills it out, hands it to the clerk, who then tells him to take a test at one of the testing stalls. Daffy, however, states that he thought those forms were the test, so the clerk points out that it was the application, then hands him a study guide. Lola is also in the DMV and hands over her application and, just like Daffy, erroneously thought that was the test. The clerk points out that that was merely the application, then offers a study guide, which Lola declines but Bugs accepts. While Lola studies, Daffy takes the test, which he claims is even more difficult than the application before being hushed by the examiner. Lola claims she is ready to take the test, but she still does not know what a red light means, claiming it means go. Daffy fails his test but learns he has another chance, so he goes back to the testing area, where he finds Lola taking the test as well. When Daffy questions her presence, Lola notes that she has no license, which Daffy claims is irresponsible. Bugs is in the waiting area while reading the study guide Lola was reading. He gets a phone call from Lola, who is asking him questions on the test, hoping to receive answers. After hanging up, Bugs receives a call from Daffy, who is also trying to cheat on his test. Bugs shouts the answer, which results in his being escorted out of the building by a security officer. He calls Porky for a ride, but Porky ends up being ticketed when he drives while talking on the phone. Since his license is expired, his car is towed and he has to take the driver's license test alongside Daffy and Lola. When Porky finishes his test and walks over to submit it, Daffy trips him and switches tests. After getting up, he notices Daffy, who questions his presence, so Porky admits that his license expired, which Daffy claims is irresponsible. Daffy then submits "his" test (which was actually Porky's) and gets a perfect score from the examiner. Daffy then finds out he needs to take the driving test, much to his anger, since he does not know how to cheat on that. Porky submits "his" test as well but is failed by the examiner, so he gets another try. Outside the DMV, Bugs calls Speedy, who is busy working at the Pizzarriba, and asks for a ride. Meanwhile, Daffy is taking his driving test and finds out that his instructor is Yosemite Sam, then asks for an automatic passing grade, hoping to get out of taking the second part of the test. Sam refuses this, then notes that he is very strict; he claims he will fail Daffy if he makes even one mistake, no matter how small, then laughs maniacally. Inside the DMV, Porky finishes his test but crashes into Lola, who, just like Daffy, ponders on his presence. Porky reveals that his license is expired, which Lola deems as irresponsible while unwittingly switching tests. Lola hands in what is actually Porky's test and receives a perfect score while Porky fails again due to the fact that Lola accidentally switched the tests while picking them up. Daffy drives dangerously down the roads, but because Sam cannot see what is happening due to his height, he passes Daffy, who claims everything went fine and that he would give himself a perfect score. Meanwhile, Speedy arrives in his miniature car, and Bugs ponders on how he will get in it. Speedy notes that Bugs did not really ask for a ride, then rushes back to Pizzarriba, noting he is in the middle of a lunch rush. While driving, he is run over by Daffy, who returns to the DMV and receives a passing grade from Sam. Afterward, Sam puts in a booster seat, and Lola enters the car to take her driving test, then notices that Sam looks familiar. She then erroneously pronounces Sam's first name, and after being corrected, wonders on who or what she is named after. Sam asks her to take a right, which she does, then goes at a high speed down the road and drives dangerously throughout the whole test. They return to the DMV, but Sam is too dazed to give Lola a grade. Lola picks up Sam's clipboard and gives herself a passing grade before exiting and finally realizing that Sam is Bugs' neighbor. Bugs is still outside the DMV and attempts to hitch a ride, but no one will accept him. Porky exits the DMV and claims he is giving up on driving while Daffy and Lola cheer because they got their driver's licenses. While Lola offers to give him a ride, Bugs rejects because he has to give Porky a ride back home since he failed twice. Lola initially gives Porky advice, only to end up gloating about receiving her license. Bugs then drives Porky home but crosses double solid yellow lines and is pulled over by an officer. When he asks for Bugs' license, Bugs realizes he left it at home and is ticketed while his car gets towed, even though Porky is still in it. Bugs then shakes it off and decides to walk back home. Later, Daffy, dressed as a schoolgirl, once again attempts to get a student discount at the movie theater, only to be rejected by the ticket manager. Daffy then dresses up as a baby, hoping to get in for free, only to be ushered away from the theater. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': C'mon we're gonna be late for the movie! Daffy: (walks down the stairs dressed as a school girl) Bugs: What are you wearing? Daffy: I don't know about you, but I'm getting a student discount. Bugs: (picks up car keys) Daffy: You're driving? You always drive. Let me drive! (opens door to reveal a parade float with a giant Daffy on the roof) Bugs: I'm not going in that thing. Daffy: It's not a thing, it's a parade float. * Daffy: Well, guess what? I'm a man too, and today this man is wearing the pants! (in high-pitched voice) Oops, almost forgot my purse! Come on, you big lug! *'Officer:' Can I see your driver's license? Daffy: My what? Bugs: Just give him your driver's license. Daffy: What's a driver's license? Bugs: You don't have a driver's license? Officer: Sir, you're not allowed to operate a vehicle without a driver's license. Please step out of the car or I'm gonna have it towed. Daffy: Towed?! But, I'm just an innocent school girl and this is my baby brother. (looks toward Bugs) Put on the diaper! *'Bugs:' (answering his phone) Hey Lola. Lola: Hey Bugs! Whatcha doing? Bugs: Standing on the side of a road. Lola: Fun! Oh my gosh, you're never gonna believe this, there is a guy standing on the side of the road who looks just like you. I'm about to hit him. (Bugs notices Lola's car and gets out of the way before she hits him) Lola: (rolling down her window) You look just like my boyfriend! *(After noticing the cop) Lola: I can't go to jail! I'm too pretty! I won't last a day. No wait, I'll work out, I'll get really muscular. (lowers voice) My voice will get really deep. I'll run the place. (rolls down window) Hi, officer. Officer: Can I see your drivers license? Lola: Absolutely! Just one second. (grabs purse) Okay, let me see here. Ooh, here we go! Oh, wait, that's my credit card! (The officer clicks his pen) Here we go! Oops, no, that's a recipe for salmon balls. They're really good! Here it is, oh no that's my frozen yogurt frequent muncher card. Two more and I get a free waffle cone! Mmm-mmm-mmm! Oh, here it is! It was hiding! Oh no, wait, that's a picture of Bugs; isn't he cute? (Lola shows a picture of Bugs hiding behind a shower curtain, while Bugs slaps his forehead) Here it is. Wait, that's a basketball card. Manu Ginóbili. I love Manu Ginóbili! Oh, here it is, oops, fortune cookie fortune! (reads fortune cookie) You will receive an unexpected letter from a friend. How does the cookie know that? That's crazy. I'm sorry, what did you want? Officer: Your driver's license. Lola: O-o-o-h, yeah, I don't have one of those. *(Lola reads a study guide) Lola: Hmm, okay, interesting, okay, makes sense, oh, that's a good rule. Yep! Got it! Okay, I'm ready to take the test! Bugs: You, uh, read that awfully fast. You sure? Lola: Uh, does a red light mean go? *'Daffy:' I failed!? How did I fail? Examiner: Well, you marked C for every answer. Daffy: Did you know who I am? I'm Daffy Duck. D. Duck. What do you think the D in DMV stands for? Examiner: It stands for department. Daffy: Well, that's my middle name. Daffy Department Duck. Examiner: Sir, you can take the test again. You get 2 chances. Daffy: (Take the paper then walk away) Good to see my name still carries a weight around here. (Look toward Lola) Lola? What are you doing here? Lola: Oh, I don't have a driver's license. Daffy: Hmph. Irresponsible. *'Porky:' My a-d-d-d-d-drivers license expired. Daffy: So irresponsible. *'Porky:' That's right. That's right. There are all right. I have to pass. (Knock their head at each other) Lola? Lola: Oh, hi, Porky. What are you doing here. Porky: (Sighs) My driver license's expired Lola: Mm. Mm. You and Daffy. So irresponsible. (Gives her paper to Porky then walk to the examiner to check her answer) Hi. Sorry I took so long. I'm a little nervous. I'm not really a good test-taker. I'm more like a test-giver. Or test-watcher or a taste-tester. Examiner: You passed. Perfect score. Lola: Oh, my gosh, I did?! I'm a really good test-taker. *'Yosemite Sam:' Next! Lola: Hi! Yosemite Sam: Cool your jets, blondie. I'm a real stickler! (Lola gets inside the car) Lola: You look familiar. (After staring at Yosemite Sam, then she looks at his license.) Lola: Yose-mite? Yosemite Sam: It's Yosemite. Lola: Ooh! Like the National Park! You know, I was the named after a National Park. Oh no, wait, sorry. I wasn't named after a National Park. I was the named after my grandmother. Oh, no, wait. My grandmother's name was Betty, not Lola. Wait, there's National Park named Betty? Yosemite Sam: Can you just take a right? Lola: A right? Pfft. Yose-mite, I just got a perfect score on my written test. I think I can do a little more than take a right. *''(After taking the crazy driving test)'' Lola: Did I pass? Hellooo? (Write the score for herself) Yeah, I passed. Ohhh. Now I know why you look familiar. You're Bugs neighbor. He took me so much about you. He's not a fan. I can't believe they named a National Park after that guy. *'Lola:' I got my driver's license! Whoo-Hoo! Bugs: Maybe two exceptions. Lola: Look, Bun-Bun. I'm am organ donor. Are you an organ donor? You wanna give each other our organs. Bugs: Ehh... Lola: Well, we can decide later. You ready to go? Be my first passenger as a licensed driver? Bugs: Thanks. But, I have to drive Porky home. (Whispers) He didn't pass. Lola: Aww. Stay strong. You'll get through this. I know I've been there. But, I'm there anymore! Woo-Hoo! Driver's license!!! Trivia *When Lola is looking for her driver's licence, one of the things she pulls out of her purse is the recipe for salmon balls that Daffy got from Dr. Weisberg's office in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. * This is the second time Daffy changes his middle name. The first time was in Best Friends, when he changed it to Armando. *Lola keeps a basketball card of Manu Ginobili, a shooting guard for the San Antonio Spurs, in her purse. **The Looney Tunes Show head writer Hugh Davidson is from San Antonio (the city where Manu Ginobili spent his basketball career) and his favorite player was Ginobili. Running Gag *Characters getting their cars towed (Lola, Daffy, Porky, even Bugs). *Porky failing the quiz due to Daffy cheating and taking his paper. *Lola accidentally bumping into Porky and accidentally switching his paper. *Lola and Daffy thinking the application to take the test was the test. Goofs *Before Daffy asks Bugs "What is the speed limit in a residential area?", he's the only person at the testing station. After Bugs refuses to help Daffy cheat, an old lady is seen taking the test who wasn't there before. *Daffy and Lola had their cars towed at night and the events at the DMV don't happen till the next day. The episode makes it clear, that neither Bugs, Lola, nor Daffy return home after their vehicles are towed. So, it is possible that they went home, off screen. *When Lola is pulled over by the police officer and is showing Bugs the basketball card, her window is rolled up and the officer looks like he is going to knock on her window. Gallery Snapshot20110921105936.png|Daffy's parade float in the driveway. Snapshot20110921105952.png|Daffy dressed as a schoolgirl. Snapshot20110921105958.png|Daffy hopes to get a student discount. Snapshot20110921110019.png|Bugs insists on driving, much to Daffy's anger. Snapshot20110921110041.png|Daffy tells Bugs to put on a diaper and pretend to be a baby. Snapshot20110921110101.png|Daffy running a stop sign. Snapshot20110921110128.png|A cop chases after Daffy. Snapshot20110921110132.png|Daffy pulls over. Snapshot20110921110148.png|Daffy pretends to be an innocent schoolgirl. Snapshot20110921110201.png|Daffy chases his parade float as it gets towed away. Snapshot20110921110211.png|Lola on the phone while driving. Snapshot20110921110228.png|Lola continues driving... Snapshot20110921110231.png|...and almost runs over Bugs. Snapshot20110921110234.png|Lola tries to talk to Bugs. Snapshot20110921110242.png|"You look just like my boyfriend!" Snapshot20110921110323.png|Lola is pulled over. Snapshot20110921110401.png|Lola with a picture of Bugs in the shower. Snapshot20110921110428.png|Bugs embarrassed by Lola. Snapshot20110921110434.png|The DMV. Snapshot20110921110447.png|Daffy waiting in line. Snapshot20110921110515.png|Daffy filling out the application for the driving test. Snapshot20110921110646.png|Daffy taking the test. Snapshot20110921110707.png|Daffy claiming the test is too difficult. Snapshot20110921110714.png|Daffy continues testing after getting hushed by the examiner. Snapshot20110921110734.png|Lola finishes studying. Snapshot20110921110739.png|Lola claiming a red light means go. Snapshot20110921110823.png|Daffy finds Lola taking a test. Snapshot20110921110836.png|Daffy questioning Lola. Snapshot20110921110841.png|Lola admits that she does not have a driver's license. Snapshot20110921110856.png|Lola calls Bugs during the test. Snapshot20110921110901.png|Lola asking for help on the test. Snapshot20110921110925.png|Bugs is caught by the security officer. Snapshot20110921110952.png|Porky at a drive thru. Snapshot20110921111030.png|Porky eating French fries while driving. Snapshot20110921111056.png|Bugs waves to an officer. Snapshot20110921111146.png|Porky realizes he broke a driving rule. Snapshot20110921111156.png|Porky shocked when he finds out his license has expired. Snapshot20110921111204.png|Daffy and Lola testing. Snapshot20110921111221.png|Daffy deliberately trips Porky to switch tests. Snapshot20110921111231.png|Daffy with Porky's test. Snapshot20110921111238.png|Porky reveals that his driver's license has expired. Snapshot20110921111317.png|Bugs waits outside... Snapshot20110921111320.png|...bored... Snapshot20110921111328.png|...and calls Speedy. Snapshot20110921111331.png|Bugs on the phone. Snapshot20110921111356.png|Speedy working in his restaurant. Snapshot20110921111405.png|Speedy on the phone with Bugs. Snapshot20110921111412.png|Daffy about to take his test. Snapshot20110921111421.png|Daffy looking for his instructor. Snapshot20110921111437.png|Sam laughs evilly. Snapshot20110921111449.png|Porky and Lola finish their tests... Snapshot20110921111453.png|...and run into each other. Snapshot20110921111516.png|Lola catches her bearings. Snapshot20110921111504.png|Porky realizes Lola has been testing. Snapshot20110921111525.png|Lola questions Porky about his presence. Snapshot20110921111537.png|Lola claims that Porky and Daffy are irresponsible. Snapshot20110921111600.png|Lola pleased with "her" results. Snapshot20110921111608.png|Lola claims she is a good test taker... Snapshot20110921111613.png|...and runs off. Snapshot20110921111620.png|Porky nervous about his results. Snapshot20110921111634.png|Porky "fails" again. Snapshot20110921111641.png|Lola's test, which was unwittingly switched with Porky's. Snapshot20110921111703.png|Bugs waiting for Speedy. Snapshot20110921111712.png|Speedy arrives in his miniature car. Snapshot20110921111719.png|Bugs wonders how he will fit. Snapshot20110921111742.png|Daffy driving. Snapshot20110921111746.png|Daffy drives over Speedy's car. Snapshot20110921111753.png|Speedy after being run over by Daffy. Snapshot20110921111810.png|Speedy screams at Daffy. Snapshot20110921111816.png|Speedy breathing in deeply. Snapshot20110921111820.png|Speedy talking under his breath. Snapshot20110921111853.png|Sam embarrassed by his booster seat. Snapshot20110921111900.png|Lola about to take her test. Snapshot20110921111903.png|Sam yells at Lola. Snapshot20110921111910.png|Lola thinks Sam looks familiar. Snapshot20110921111918.png|Sam's instructor license. Snapshot20110921111950.png|Lola ready to drive. Snapshot20110921112007.png|Lola driving dangerously. Snapshot20110921112019.png|Lola drives off a parking garage. Snapshot20110921112029.png|Sam scared for his life. Snapshot20110921112031.png|Lola drives... Snapshot20110921112033.png|...and winks. Snapshot20110921112047.png|Lola drives through a corn field. Snapshot20110921112101.png|Lola driving backwards. Snapshot20110921112106.png|Lola driving over a parted bridge. Snapshot20110921112141.png|Lola grades herself because Sam is too dazed to do so. Snapshot20110921112151.png|Lola finally recognizes Sam. Snapshot20110921112159.png|Lola notes that Bugs has said many things about Sam. Snapshot20110921112214.png|Lola running inside. Snapshot20110921112223.png|Bugs attempts to hitch a ride. Snapshot20110921112256.png|Daffy gets his license... Snapshot20110921112301.png|...and cheers about it. Snapshot20110921112316.png|Lola also gets her license... Snapshot20110921112335.png|...and is excited about it. Snapshot20110921112342.png|Lola showing off her license. Snapshot20110921112433.png|Lola consoles Porky... Snapshot20110921112436.png|...and claims she was once unlicensed... Snapshot20110921112440.png|...but soon gloats about becoming licensed. Snapshot20110921112450.png|Lola cheers again. Snapshot20110921112517.png|Bugs realizes he left his license at home. Snapshot20110921112528.png|Porky inside the car as it gets towed. Snapshot20110921112551.png|Daffy pretends to be a schoolgirl... Snapshot20110921112555.png|...and a baby... Snapshot20110921112601.png|...only to be escorted out. Lola (That's All Folks!) (5).png|Lola does the outro... Lola (That's All Folks!) (8).png|...And finishes with what seems like a Groucho Marx impression. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions